vexilliumfandomcom-20200214-history
Direct marketing law
Unsolicited commercial visits Are people allowed to approach private residences on their own initiative in order to sell or advertise something? Freely permitted * — permitted by default, as there is no rule covering this. * — permitted by default, as there are seldom any rules covering this. Restricted * — permitted, but only between the hours of 10:00 am through 4:00 pm. Salespeople are required to immediately leave if asked, and if requested, place the residence on a Visit Avoidance List, which prohibits any further inquires (by any means) from the company for which the saleperson is working. * — permitted, but only within normal work hours, and salespeople are required to immediately obtain an explicit statement of interest in the sales pitch or else leave promptly. Prohibited * — unsolicited visits for commercial purposes are prohibited. * — unsolicited visits for commercial purposes are prohibited. * - Prohibited. Unsolicited commercial mail Are people allowed to send junk mail? Freely permitted * — there are currently no laws prohibiting the sending of unsolicited commercial mail. * — there are seldom any rules covering this, and so it is permitted by default. Restricted * — unsolicited commercial mail is permitted, but must be delivered in an addressed envelope, not just pamphlets. Prohibited * — unsolicited mail for commercial purposes is prohibited. * — unsolicited mail for commercial purposes is prohibited. * — prohibited by accident. In the interests of maintaining a state monopoly, only the state mail service is permitted to deliver mail, and since its mission statement does not encompass mass commercial mail, there is very little junk mail in the country. * - Unsolicited commercial mail is forbidden. Unsolicited commercial telephone calls Are telemarketers allowed to operate? Freely permitted * — there are seldom any rules covering this, and so it is permitted by default. Restricted * — permitted, but only between the hours of 10:00 am through 4:00 pm. Telemarketers are required to end the call if asked, and if requested, place the residence on a Visit Avoidance List, which prohibits any further inquires (by any means) from the company for which the telemarketer is working. * — telemarketers is required to follow the same rules as door-to-door salespeople (limited hours, immediately asking permission). In addition, the phone companies jointly allow people to add their number to a do-not-call list, and requires all their customers (which would include telemarketers) to respect it. * — the state telephone company, a monopoly, requires that commercial users of its lines abide by a code of conduct which includes some fairly strict controls on telemarketing. Prohibited * — A call center-free country * — unsolicited telephone calls for commercial purposes are prohibited. * - Prohibited. Unsolicited commercial email Are people allowed to send spam? Freely permitted * — permitted by default, as Trinia has not yet passed any laws on this subject. * — there are seldom any rules covering this, and so it is permitted by default. Restricted * — there are no specific laws, but the government ensures that most major internet companies implement policies to prevent or restrict this. * — as of 306 AP email containing pornographic images, links, or language is illegal, unless specifically requested by an end user verified to receive such material. There are no restrictions on other types of email at the present time. Prohibited * — Prohibited. * — unsolicited email for commercial purposes is prohibited. * — Prohibited. Inclusion/exclusion of charities Does the solicitation of money by charitable organisations fall under whatever rules exist for direct marketing? Covered by marketing laws * — Charitable organizations are free to contact individuals by phone, email, direct visit, or direct mail. Individuals may request to be placed on the national Visit Avoidance List, which prohibits all forms of contact. * — charities operate under the same rules as marketers. Covered by separate laws * — Charitable organisations are covered under different laws. They may use door-to-door visits, but may not ask for donations by phone, nor send spam email. * — solicitations for charity are covered by separate rules, which are somewhat (but not hugely) more lenient than the ones for commercial marketing. * — charitable organisations are explicitly granted exemption to whatever rules exist for commercial marketing. * - Charity services may use mass-mail services and ask for donations by phone, but not unsolicited door-to-door visits or spam e-mail. No specific laws * — just as there are no real laws covering marketing, there are no real laws covering solicitation for charity using these methods. Inclusion/exclusion of political campaigns Do the activities of political parties, candidates, or advocacy groups fall under whatever rules exist for direct marketing? Covered by marketing laws * — Political campaigns are free to contact individuals by phone, email, direct visit, or direct mail. Individuals may request to be placed on the national Visit Avoidance List, which prohibits all forms of contact. * — political campaigning is generally regarded as falling under the same laws as direct commercial marketing, although there are a number of gray areas. Covered by separate laws * — Covered by different laws. Door-to-door campaigning is allowed, but no unsollicated phone calls. * — there are extensive laws governing political campaigning which are distinct from those covering direct marketing. * — it is illegal to use direct marketing methods for political campaigning. * - Laws regarding political campaigning are distinct from those covering direct marketing. No specific laws * — just as there are no real laws covering marketing, there are no real laws covering political campaigning using these methods. Category:Law